A Friendship That Will Last Forever
by Angelic Lauraline
Summary: Fumika had just enter Angelic Layer! Fumika, with her father in heaven and her mother always in work, had created an Angel with a blind eye on the right eye. But together, they work their way up the championships!
1. Be My Only Angel

**Author's Note:  
**Hi! This is my first Angelic Layer Fan Fic! Please read it, and I need reviews too, for I took a long time to think about it before writing it down.

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: Be My Only Angel

Angelic Layer has been living for many years. More devices of Angelic Layer have been created, Angels can now talk, eat, and be alive anytime they want! It's no need to wear Head Sets now. Many things have change. The last champion, Misaki Suzuhara, has now been beaten by another player. She is now living happily with her family. There are many, many other changes…

In the crowded streets of the market, a brown-haired girl was shopping for some groceries for her aunt. She was carrying many bags which cause her to fall onto the chair. _One more thing to buy left! _She thought with a grin. _An Angelic Egg!_

The girl ran into a shop and started looking around the shelves with Angelic Eggs on them. She saw one of the eggs and took it down, "60.00 dollars for all the supplies! Just the same amount of money I have saved up in two months!"

She dug her pocket for a while and frowned, "Oh, great! I just remembered, I donated 35 dollars! Now I am only able to buy a Data Computer! This is just great! Now I have to wait for two more stinky months!" she complained. She bought the Data Computer and stomp out of the shop.

She fell on the bench and sigh, "Two more stinky months!" she repeated and stood up. She walked on the road and found something near the garbage bin. She went closer and picked it up. _An Angelic Egg! _She thought and grinned; she stopped grinning and started observing the Angel inside the egg. She spotted a crack on its right eye.

_A blind Angel…_ she thought. The Angel was blind on the right eye, but the left eye seems in good shape. This is why this Angel was dump on the streets. "Hello there." Said the girl. "The name's Fumika." Fumika took the eggs in her arms and walked off.

Fumika walked in front of a house and rang the bell. She went in and cried, "Aunt Cara, I'm home!" A slim black-haired lady came out from the kitchen.

"Bad day? I tried to remind you that you lost you purse." Said Aunt Cara as she took away the grocery bags. "Isn't that a…" she said looking at the Angelic Egg.

"Yes, I found one on the street! It was kind of broken. But it's good." Said Fumika.

"Good for you." Said Aunt Cara with a smile and walked off.

Fumika smiled at her new Angel and ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. She opened the Angelic Egg while bathing. She read the instructions that said:

**Your Angel is covered with liquid; please wash it off in the water.**

Fumika washed the Angel till no liquid is to be seen. She got out from the bath and started to design her Angel. Fumika took out a pair of scissors from her drawer and started working on her Angel's hair. She wanted the hair to be the color of the sun. She made the Angel's hair long and started snipping of a few parts. She placed the hair on the Angel.

She placed the Angel on the computer. She typed down her name, Fumika Himura as the computer told her to. She started selecting some parameters for her Angel. "I would like speed, defense, it has to be strong too. It will be small, but not too small. I want it to be light as well." Said Fumika to the computer.

The computer is now asking for the Angel's name. Fumika thought, my _name represents the sea, what should I call my Angel? _She thought. She grinned and said excitedly, "Be my only Angel, Rinrei!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry if chapter one is short. And if there are any mistakes, please tell me. I love reviews too! 


	2. May The Angels Dance

**Author's Note:  
**Thanks to Daydremer9, I just remembered that I forgot to write about the part where did Fumika got Rinrei's hair. It's because she already has the hair supplies with her. Anyway, sorry it took so long. I'll do what the readers want…well of course not everything, but enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: May the Angels Dance

The sun was shining bright at the morning when the clock struck 7:30. The alarm clock rang as Fumika stopped her alarm clock. She woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She took up Rinrei on the table and went off.

At the kitchen, Aunt Cara was frying eggs for them both. Aunt Cara decorated the table and greeted Fumika, "Morning, Fumika. Are you going to carry that Angel everywhere? Boys aren't allowed to see, the Angel is naked!" she laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Aunt Cara. I'm going to get a costume for her today, since I don't have any school." Said Fumika gobbling her breakfast in a hurry. She ate her breakfast and slammed her fork on the table, I got to go, See you!"

"Right, how are you going to afford cloth and items for the Angel? Since you don't have any money." Aunt Cara grinned sinisterly. Fumika was about to open the door until she heard Aunt Cara's words, she stopped, "Oh, right, I forgot. But I always can bring her along." She made up a reason and walked away with a disappointing look on her face.

She walked on the street and stopped in front of Piffle Princess. She looked through the window to see if there is any cloth in there.

"Are you looking for something? You can always go in." said a voice beside Fumika. Fumika spun around and was surprise to see a beautiful blonde haired girl wearing a red kimono - about the same age as Fumika. There was a red-haired Angel with green eyes on her shoulder.

"Uh…no, I don't need anything. I don't have anymoney to do so." Said Fumika to the girl.

"Well…the name's Catherine Camolous. This is Chikori, my Angel." She said as Chikori blinked and started to observe Fumika.

Fumikastared at Chikori and said, "My name is Fumika Himura."

"There should be an Angel somewhere around you, otherwise you wouldn't be standing in front of Piffle Pincess." She said, "May I see?" Fumika was scared enough to show someone her naked Angel, it wasn't wearing anything but hair.

Eventually, she slowly took out Rinrei and said, "Uh…this is Rinrei…I know, she isn't wearing anything-" she said quickly.

"Oh god! She's naked!" said Catherine, pressing her hands on her lips, "Oh dear, I'm not allow to say that, my parents would ground me and only let me eat blue cheese for two days!"

"It's okay, I won't complain…" Fumika said with a frown,_ what parents would do such a thing_, she thought.

"Thanks, anyway, since I heard you don't have any money, I'll give you 50.00 dollars, to buy cloths for Rinrei, that is." She said digging her purse and taking out 50.00 dollars, handing it to Rinrei. She doesn't seem to want to take it, for some reason.

Chikori spoke all of a sudden, "Go on, and take it." Chikori's voice didn't sound like a robot at all, but a lovely female voice.

"I can't take it, you are wasting 50.00 dollars, are you mad? I mean, that is not even half of my pocket money!" snapped Fumika.

Catherine burst into laughter, "That's the 10th timesomeone called me that when I tried to borrow them money, some of the people just snatch it without a thank you. Don't worry, Fumika, I get 100.00 dollars for my pocket money everyday." Catherine said.

Fumika was shocked, her parents might do things, but they sure give her lots of money. "Are you that rich?" she asked with a frown.

"Trust me, I live in a mansion." She said with a smile handing Fumikathe money, "Here, you don't need to return me anything, my parents won't mind, they let me do anything I want, well, not everything."

Fumika took the money with a grateful smile and said, "Thanks, Catherine, Chikori too! So, I'll see you again?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." Said Catherine with a nod, "I would have to go now."

Fumika gave Catherine a wave and ran into Piffle Princess. She was observing the all the cloth on the shelves. She picked up a few cloth and a few supplies on making items for the Angel to wear. She paid the 50.00 dollars and thanked the cashier as she went of.

Fumika went back to Aunt Cara's house and took out a needle and a roll of thread from her drawer. She started cutting the cloth and made it into a red suit with a skirt at the bottom. She made red boots and slide them into Rinrei's legs.

Fumikamanage finished the suit and started making some items. She made a red bandana out of some materials, a pair of small angel wings on both sides and two long tails daggling at the back of the bandana. Fumika wore the clothes on Rinrei.

Fumika looked at the time; she spent almost two hours working on the suit. "There is still time!" said Fumika with a delighted smile. She rushed down and raced out of the door. She was heading to the Angelic Layer training centre.

Fumika went into a large building with many people and their Angels. She saw many layers as well. She then spotted ared-haired girl waving at her. It was Catherine! She seems to be settling down onto a chair with a layer in front of her.

Fumika waved back and ran to Catherine. "Hi, Catherine! How long have you been here?" Fumika asked and saw Chikori on Catherine's shoulder. The Angel was observing Fumika again. It was like trying to memories how Fumika look like.

"Oh, not for long. I just got here." Said Catherine sitting down onto a chair, "Care to join me for training?"

Fumika nodded, "I've finish Rinrei's clothes." Fumika took Rinrei out from a velvet bag. Catherine looked at the Angel and smile, "You did a great job with the suit." Catherine stood up from her chair and continued her sentence, "Come on, and let's get a voice for Rinrei."

Fumika and Catherine reached a booth where a lady wearing a black uniform stood. "Here to get a voice?" she smile, "Here, get your pick." The lady handed out a small computer with and speaker on the side. "Please click on the enter button to hear the voice."

Fumika viewed most of the voices, until she came to the last one, it was a gentle, female voice with a lovely tone, "I'll pick this one." Said Fumika to the lady.

"Alright then, may I have you Angel?" said the lady. Fumika handed Rinrei out to the lady. The lady connected a small green wire behind Rinrei's neck. She typed a few words and presses a blue button. A humming sound began and the voice number that was chosen for Rinrei was deleted. The lady disconnected the wire and handed Rinrei to Fumika. "Here you go. Come back here if you want to switch voices, have a nice day."

"Come on, Fumika." Said Catherine pulling Rinrei to one of the layers. They settled themselves in one of the chairs. Catherine held Chikori up and said, "Chikori, work hard. Angel, Fall In!" After those words, Chikori was thrown into the layer.

Chikori somersaulted in air and landed on the layer. Her green eyes opened and smiled at Catherine. "I'll do my best!" said Chikori in the layer. Catherine nodded and looked up at Fumika, "It's your turn. Give it a try, think design a pattern on how do you want Rinrei to enter." Said Catherine.

Rinrei sigh and said, "Rineri, Angel, Fall In!" Rinrei was spinning around three times as she through the layer and landed on her feet. Her eyes open. Catherine, Fumika and Chikori were surprise to see Rinrei's left eye in the gentle color of royal blue, but her right eye was like a sky blue marble.

"What? You don't mean to tell me that you bought an Angel with a blind eye?" whispered Catherine to Fumika. "The right eye on the Angel is the most important one!"

"Catherine, I didn't buy it, I picked it up. Its right eye was cracked when I found it, but I took it with me…" Whispered Fumika to Catherine.

Catherine nodded with a smile, "That's a good thing to do, but, come on, let get on with the training." Rinrei looked around her surroundings and turned to Fumika. It did a shy smile and looked at Chikori.

"Nice to meet a fellow Angel!" said Chikori with a wide smile. Chikori took out her right hand, expecting Rinrei to shake it. Rinrei was looking at Chikori's hand and shook it back.

"Angels are smart once they first open their eyes. They know what to do; they know who their masters are. But takes them quite a while to speak." Said Catherine as she took out a small radio from her bad and started playing a gentle violin tune.

Chikori started dancing on the layer. There were spins, twirls, jump, summersaults and many other moves. Fumika was observing Chikori's moves. "You must use your mind. A few years ago, people that play Angelic Layer use headsets. But not anymore, things change, Fumika" said Catherine.

Fumika tried making a few moves, a twirl and a spin. Rinrei was doing on what Fumika was thinking; she did it gracefully and stopped. "Not bad, keep going!" said Catherine with a smile. Fumika nodded and both of them kept on training.

They were training for a while; they were talking at the same time. "So you are saying you intend to go to a new school tomorrow. Which is my school?" Said Catherine. Fumika nodded and smile, "Yes, my aunt has planned that I go to a school with a better education, that school is your school."

They weren't chatting for long until it's time for Catherine to leave, "See you, Fumika. Right I forgot, keep on training and please get your Angel Card over there. It will help you on collecting your Angel points!" Catherine waved and winked at Fumika, "Goodbye, Rinrei!" said Chikori waving at Rinrei.

After they left, "I shall go get an Angelic Card now. Come on Rinrei!" said Fumika as Rinrei jumped out of the layer. Bit of them went to a lady in a violet uniform. "I would like to register my Angelic Card, please!" said Fumika.

After registering Fumika's Angel Card, they went back on training. It's not for long until a boy with black hair came in and sat on another table beside Fumika's. The boy let out and Angel, the Angel looks cold and serious, it has black hair and a blue suit with a red cape and two long tails daggling on its shoulders.

"Go ahead, Nataku! Angel, Fall In!" said the boy. The Angel was doing some moves that Fumika never saw Chikori do. Fumika was looking at the Angel, completely forgetting about her training with Rinrei. But Rinrei was observing the moves of the Angel, Nataku.

"Great job, Nataku." Said the boy until her spotted Fumika and Rinrei staring at Nataku. "Stop staring, you and your blind doll can't just spy on our moves." Cried the boy rudely. Nataku seems to be looking at the boy with a suspicious look.

"Huh? I mean, sorry, I wasn't spying! I was just looking!" Fumika snapped with a suspicious look as well. _He seems so much nicer with her Angel_… Fumika thought.

"That's it, let's go, Nataku." Said the boy with a glare at Fumika. The boy went to a table much further from Fumika's. Nataku made a cold glare at Rinrei. It was a look of describing 'Never use my moves, or else!'

"Don't bother. Boys will be boys." Said Fumika. "It's almost time for dinner. We should be heading home, Rinrei! Come one!" Fumika reached out her hand in front of the layer as Rinrei jumped onto Fumika's shoulder. Rinrei gave Fumika a warm smile and suddenly spoke, "Ikuzo! (It mean 'Let's go' in Japanese.)

Fumika was silence, but she smiled, Rinrei was just perfect with a voice like that. "Ikuzo!" Fumika repeated as both of them walked down the sunset.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry if this fan fic is long, but, it's worth it! 


	3. An Angelic Fight

**Author's Note:  
**Okay! I have finished Chapter 3! I did a few name meanings on this chapter and Fumika's new school too and about this Senkaiden Houshin Engi thing DayDreamer9 said, I didn't copy it from there, I don't even know what it is. But I know I took the name from a show.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: An Angelic Fight_**

The next morning, Fumika was on her way to school with Rinrei sitting her shoulder. They met Catherine and Chikori along the way. They were chatting along the way as well.

"Since the time is still early, we can just walk there and talk!" said Catherine. "So, what dose Fumika means?" Catherine asked with a curious look on her face.

"The name Fumika means the big crystal ocean! I love the ocean and the sea after all; my mother and father gave me the right names…accept, I don't see them anymore…" Fumika sound sadder then ever but she forced a smile, "But I might see my mom once she comes back from her work! What dose Catherine means anyway?"

"The name Catherine means Cat. I adopted a white cat on the streets a few months ago. His name is Polly, I know it's kind of stupid of me to let a male have the name Polly." Said Catherine with an embarrassing smile.

"It sounds nice, what dose Chikori means then?" Fumika asked.

"Chikori? That name means Pure Angel." Said Catherine, "I guess the way Chikori looks, she looks like a Pure Angel! What dose the name Rinrei means? It's a nice name!"

"Rinrei means The Sun That Shines on the Ocean. Rinrei would be just like my sun, my road to freedom! Rinrei is what is important to me now."

"I see…that's something I hadn't mind." She said with a smile, "After all, Rinrei won't be able to see the sun much herself. I felt sorry for her right eye." There was silence until Catherine spoke, "Fumika, Rinrei, have you seen the Champion of Angelic Layer fights before?"

"No, I never have seen the Champion before" Fumika replied.

Catherine pointed to a large screen on the top of a huge wall and said, "Then, here is your chance!"

Fumika looked at the screen; a reporter was on the screen with a huge Layer at the back. "Now, Tania Russly the Champion of Angelic Layer is going to fight with a new opponent! Will she win or loose? Who knows! Let us watch to find out!" said the reporter.

Tania Russly has long dark brown hair. Fumika was puzzled for she can't see much of Tania's eyes. "Don't look to puzzled, Tania dose that all the time." Catherine said with a frown, "Many people say that she is blind, or she never cuts her hair, some girls say its fashion or her face is just ugly. No one knows, it's a mystery that must be told!"

Fumika nodded and continues to stare at the screen. The layer was turned into a desert with cactus. The opponent was a man named Sandrick, he was throwing his Angel wearing a grey suit, "Do your best, Canrick! This will be hard! Angel, Fall In!" said the Sadrick.

Canrick jumped and landed on the layer. Tania smiled and cried, "Jinara, this is your turn, Angel, Fall In!" Tania threw an Angel wearing white and yellow into the layer. Jinara went into the layer. Jinara somersaulted and landed on the layer with her hands before standing with her legs.

"May this battle begin! Angels, Fight!" yelled the announcer.

Jinara nodded and ran in the speed of light. Jinara started running around Canrick. Canrick is not able to see Jinara, for she is running too fast. "Is that the best you can do, Jinara? Too bad! Because I have mastered the tricks of concentrating!" said Angel Canrick in a rough voice.

"I see, but do try harder!" cried Jinara and punched Canrick on the cheeck. Canrick fell on the sand. Canrick stood up and spikes came out from his fingers. Canrick started to swipe Jinara with the sharp claws. But it was not use; Jinara was dodging every move he makes.

Jinara jumped onto a large hill made of sand. Jinara jumped higher and a flash of blue and white shone in the whole layer. When the light faded, Jinara was seen in Angel wings. "Oh no! She's used it!" Canrick and Sandrick yelled together.

Jinara was still in the air. Jinara put her hand together and closed her purple eyes. There was a silence, until Jinara opened her eyes; "Nature Blast!" yelled Jinara as a huge wind blowing with zaps of lighting surrounding it. The attacked blasted on Canrick as he fell out of the layer.

"Victory! Angel Jinara!" yelled the announcer.

"Did you all see that? Angel Jinara won again!" the reporter yelled with joy.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked with a delighted smile, "I mean, I have never beaten her before, but I wish I could…I never do." Catherine said with sad smile.

Fumika said with a smile, "I would have to face her too." Fumika then spotted a boy that was running fast with a familiar Angel on her shoulder. "Catherine, that boy is? I saw him in the Angelic Layer Training Centre yesterday." Fumika said.

"Oh, him. He the old champion's son, Misaki's son. His name is Jason Mihara. He's 14 years old. He is a nice person-" Catherine is not able to finish her sentence when Fumika cut in, "Nice? Nice! You called him NICE?" she yelled at Catherine, "He called me and Rinrei names that day!"

There was a pause, but Catherine smiled, "He has never acted like that before. He is also teacher's pet." Catherine said, "Maybe you were tired that time.

"I am no lying Catherine-" Fumika stopped and looked at her watch, "Oh no, Catherine, we're late! Only two more minutes till school starts! Let's go!" Both of them ran to their school. They managed to reach there just in time.

**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**Sorry if this chapter is short, but a new chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Get Ready, Rinrei

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! How are you? Dose Tomayo and Sakura act like those two? Which Sakura are you talking about? A fan fic? Any way, I have finished Chapter 4! Have fun!

_**Chapter 4: Get Ready, Rinrei**_

After Fumika's first day at her new school, she was entering an Angelic Fight. She registered Rinrei in. She spotted a black haired girl registering beside her. Her Angel look strong. The Angel has blue colored hair. She was wearing a blue and purple suit with a pair of black boots.

"Please register me and Shuei in please." The girl said. She was signing her name on a paper, Lizzie Tsusui was her name. After signing, a man in a grey uniform said, "Fumika, this is Lizzie Tsusui. Lizzie, this is Fumika Himura. You two would be fighthing together."

Rinrei was waving at Shuei. Shuei waved back with an unpleasant smile. Both of this entered into the battle arena. They settled themselves on the chair. "We are now watching an Angelic Fight! A beginner verses a person that has won three battles in Angelic Layer! Who will win?" said the reporter.

The Layer was turned into a monkey's temple. "Shuei! That Rinrei doll is just a beginner. I'm sure you can win! Angel, Fall In!" Lizzie cried as she threw Shuei into the Layer. Shuei landed on the layer with her right hand touching the layer.

"Rinrei, get ready! This is your first fight! Angel, Fall In!" Rinrei was spinning three times; she opened her eyes and landed on the layer. "Ah, a bling eye Angel! This ought to be interesting. May the battle begin! Angels, Fight!"

Shuei leap up into the air and was ready to make a punch. Rinrei moved away and leaped up. "Hah! Can't see properly? Too bad!" Shuei laughed and made a punch on Rinrei's face.

Rinrei fell and banged into a huge stone. Rinrei scrambled up and started to run around Shuei. "Jinara's move! Why dose she know how to do it when I don't!" Shuei complained.

"Shuei! Concentrate on your target!" Lizzie cried. But it was too late, Rinrei managed to get a kick behind Shuei's back. Shuei fell to the ground and frowned, "Beginners luck!" she grinned and jumped up high. She landed with a punch on the floor, "But Lizzie had mastered the tactic of punching!"

The floor began to crack; the floor was cracking around Rinrei. Rinrei was ready to jump. She jumped up and stood on the temple. "Build for speed aren't you?" Shuei grinned and jumped up on the temple, "You're not talking very much!"

"You are the one who is not concentrating." Rinrei replied. What Rinrei was saying was true. But Shuei frowned, "You dare insult me? Take this!" Shuei punched Rinrei on the stomach.

Rinrei fell down the temple. She had help from a rock on standing up. Rinrei smiled, "You're good at this." She leaps back up the temple with a kick. Shuei prevented Rinrei from kicking her back, but Rinrei headed for the legs.

Shuei fell down the temple,_ I…I thought she was heading for my back… There is where she always hits…_ Shuei thought as she fell into a fall pond. "Victory! Angel Rinrei!" yelled the announcer.

"You did it Rinrei!" Fumika cheered and jumped down her chair. She went to Rinrei and hugged her, "I did." Rinrei replied with a smile." Lizzie picked up Shuei, Shuei slowly opened her eyes, "I tried…" Shuei whispered and closed her eyes, "I know you did." Lizzie replied and went to Fumika.

"You did a great job with Rinrei! Even though she has a blind eye." Lizzie smiled and held up her hand, "I'm glad I fought you." Fumika smile back and shook Lizzie's hand, "Me too."

Fumika and Rinrei were walking along the road until they heard Catherine's voice, "Hey! Fumika! Wait up!" Catherine ran up to Fumika. "That was great! Rinrei was good too!"

"Thanks, Catherine. I guess me and Rinrei over practice." Fumika laughed. At that time, a girl came out from the bushes, "I found it! Yaone! Don't ever loose you antennas ever again!" a girl with reddish gold hair cried at her purpled haired Angel.

The Angel's hair was tied up in two. She was wearing a purple suit with a few patterns in gold on it. "Okay, okay. I won't." replied the Angel with a smile. "Hey, Chikori, Catherine too." The Angel continued.

"Hey Yaone!" Chikori greeted as the girl continued, "Hi, Catherine. Hey, I know you, I saw you at the Angelic Battle. You did a great job with your Angel. My name's Kauro Conro. This is Yaone!" said Kauro.

"My name's Fumika. You should know. This is Rinrei!" Fumika smiled. Three of them let the three Angels alone for a while. "So, how long have you've been playing Angelic Layer?" asked Fumika.

"Oh, since a few weeks ago. I have won seven battles already." Said Kauro. Fumika smile, "What dose Yaone and Kauro means?" Fumika asked.

"Kauro means Blue Rose and as for Yaone, you would laugh. It means Eight Hundred Mice." Said Kauro. Fumika smiled, "Weird, but it sounds like a nice name!"

The three had a great time on chatting. It was getting late; all of them separated and went off. Fumika went back to Aunt Cara's.

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I'm sorry this chapter was short. I'll introduce a character one at a time. Thanks!


	5. The Fight With Yaone

**Author's Note:  
**Whoa, Dayreamer9 is good at guessing. But she isn't really the one from Saiyuki. Well, almost, but smaller and a bit different on her attacks and, you know. I am taking some names from Saiyuki and some other Anime. But not all of them! And sorry if my Angel descriptions are rusty, I'm not so good at it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Fight with Yaone**_

Fumika was asleep on her bed. She tossed and turned and stopped the alarm from ringing. She got out f bed and got ready for school. At her school, Fumika was talking to Yaone.

"So, what is Rinrei's special attack?" Kauro asked.

"Rinrei's special attack? Isn't it obvious that she learns punching kicking and other attacks?"Fumika said with a frown. Yaone laughed, "No, not that type of attack! I meant you know, Jinara, the champion Angel? Her special attack is Nature Blast."

"You mean that type of attack… I don't know." Fumika said with an embarrassing smile. Yaone smile, "I can see that. Beginner Angels don't really have a special attack. Mine dose. But I won't tell you. You would have to watch or fight with me to know!"

"What? That isn't that fair! You ask me for mine!" Fumika complained. Kauro laughed and grinned, "I was just testing you if you would give me private information about your Angel!"

Fumika was embarrassed, she still ahs a long way to go on playing Angelic Layer. There are a few rules as well. Kauro stopped then said, "its okay, you don't need to feel embarrassed. I'm using the same question that Catherine asked me a few months ago."

"What did you answer then?" Fumika asked. Kauro smiled, "The same thing you almost done. I already had Yaone's special attack. I was about to tell Catherine about it. But she stopped me. I guess she thought that Yaone doesn't have a special attack, since she is new to Angelic Layer."

After their conversation, they continued with their classes. When school was over, all the students were rushing out like mad dogs. Fumika walked to the Battle Arena where she can fight more Angels.

Fumika was sitting on her egged-shaped chair. She wasn't sure who her opponent was. But she found out when the announcer said, "The battle between Fumika Himura and Kauro Conro! Angel Rinrei and Angel Yaone!" The Layer was turned into a jungle.

The crowd was cheering. Fumika smiled, "So, you're my opponent. I guess I'll find out her attack soon." Kauro then picked up Yaone and waved, "I guess." Kauro turned away from Fumika and cried, "Yaone, this should be easy! Angel, Fall In!"

Yaone was zooming into the layer as she landed on one foot. Fumika then cried, "Rinrei, this might be hard! Angel, Fall In!" Rinrei was spinning as she landed on the layer.

"Angels, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Yaone nodded and Rinrei nodded back. Yaone zoomed to Rinrei. Yaone suddenly stopped while moving herself under Rinrei's chin. Yaone was staring at Rinrei. It was like a glare that can make you stun. Yaone lift up on of her legs and kick Rinrei under the chin.

Rinrei flew up to the air which causes her to knock on a tree. "Rinrei!" Fumika cried with a puzzled face. _What's wrong? That should be enough time for Rinrei to escape. But… she wasn't moving. Rinrei was staring into Yaone's eyes and…_Fumika was thinking of a plan. But what?

Rinrei stood up. "Not bad, Yaone." Said Rinrei with a smile. She charged at Yaone. Rinrei was attending to punch Yaone on the cheek. Until Yaone did not move again. She was looking directly into Rinrei's eyes. Rinrei stopped and put down her hand. Rinrei was now just standing on her ground.

This time, Yaone punched Rinrei right in the stomach. Rinrei fell to the ground. Fumika was still thinking, _I got it! Yaone was hypnotizing Rinrei to stop! After using an attack on Rinrei, Rinrei would snap out of the hypnotism. But how can Rinrei prevent from the hypnotism?_ Fumika thought.

Rinre and Yaone were still doing the same thing. Yaone kept on hypnotizing Rinrei. Rinrei's health was getting low. _"Rinrei! Don't look into Yaone's eyes while attacking!" _Fumika yelled. Rinrei then replied, "I got it!"

Rinrei's right eye was facing Yaone while her left eye was facing the other way. Rinrei might not be able to see with her right eye, but she is able to sense where Yaone is. She charged to Yaone punching her on the cheek.

Yaone fell to the ground, "You found it out? That is what Catherine did. But in a different way." Kauro said with a frown. Fumika did not reply, she is just concentrating on Rinrei. Since Rinrei is able to fight Yaone, she was attacking easily.

Now, both of the Angels have the same amount of health. "I know, Fumika. I won't use Yaone's special attack on Rinrei. Both of them would use the normal attack. This would be a fair fight!" Kauro said.

"How can I trust you?" Fumika snapped. Kauro laughed, "It's true. I promise."

"Fine, but if you-" before she was able to finish her sentence, both of the Angels are ready to get their fair fight. Both of the Angels were staring at each other for a long time until both of them charged at each other. There was a lot of smoke coming out from the ground.

When the smoke was all gone, Rinrei was punching Yaone's cheek while Yaone punched Rinrei's stomach. Then Yaone let go as she fainted on the ground. "Victory, Angel Rinrei!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd was cheering to Rinrei and Fumika. Kauro ran jumped down from her chair and picked Yaone up and said, "You did great!"

Fumika smile and jumped down form her own chair. She picked up Rinrei and settled Rinrei on her shoulders. "I'm glad I fought you." Fumika said to Kauro. Kauro nodded with a smile, "Me too. Congratulations, Fumika."**

* * *

Author's Note:**  
Was it exciting? I hope it is. I'll finish chapter 6 soon!


	6. Friends with the Champion

**Author's Note:  
**Glad to hear from you all. Anyway, I got good news! I decided to draw a Manga of my Angelic Layer fic. If I learn how to use the scanner, I may be able to scan out the Image on my site. You all would be able to see it. Anyway, let's not get off topic, back to the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Friends with the Champion**_

Fumika was walking on the road with Rinrei on her shoulders. "What a hot day today, Rinrei." Said Fumika wiping a few sweat drops that were dripping down her face. Indeed it was a very hot day. The sun was shining bright; most of the people were getting a shade under the trees. Some were rushing to the ice-cream vender.

The ice-cream venders in Japan have changed now. One half for the humans and the other half just for Angels. Since Angels can now eat and feel the weather. "Let's get one." Fumika said walking to the ice-cream vender. She bought tow cones and gave one to Rinrei and one for herself.

The sun was getting brighter every minute. Fumika took shade under an old oak tree. Fumika then spotted a familiar lady standing under the same oak tree. _Tania Russly!_ Fumika thought with joy. _I don't believe I'm standing beside her!_

Angel Jinara on Tania's shoulders spotted Fumika and Rinrei. Jinara patted Tania on the shoulders. Tania spun her head around and saw Fumika there. Tania had a sort of look on her face. There was a silence, but Tania spoke, "You must be Fumika Himura and this must be Angel Rinrei."

"Uh…yes." Fumika said shyly. Tania smile and said, "I saw your last two battles. Rinrei was good." Fumika stopped her shy voice, trying to sound brave. She forced a smile and replied, "Thanks! So is Jinara."

"What dose Jinara means? Rinrei means The Sun That Shines on the Ocean." Fumika said. Tania just nodded, "It means the Moon." It was silence until Tania spoke and walked out of the shade, "I better go now. It's nice meeting you. I'll see you some other time."

Before Fumika is able to wave goodbye, Tania already walked off. "What a strange woman." Fumika whispered.

Fumika walked away from the shade as well. She spotted Jason again. Jason walked pass her. He stopped and turned to Fumika, "Oh, it's you again, loser. You're in my way." Said Jason as he pushed Fumika aside.

When Jason was at the distance, Fumika was so pissed of that she yelled to Jason, "You oversized JERK!" The same time a man that looked scared passed by. The man thought Fumika was calling him the 'Jerk'. But she was yelling it to Jason.

"Ah! Why dose the world hate me!" yelled the man as her run away with a weird faking cry. "I mean…never mind." Fumika sigh and stomp off.

She then saw a girl with blonde hair walking on the streets. There was a blonde haired Angel on her shoulders. The Angel wasn't wearing anything but white. There was nothing else on the Angel. The dress was plain. It was only a normal white dress.

The blonde haired girl spotted Fumika and smile. She ran up to her and sad, "Hi! You were the new girl on Angelic Layer and my school! My name is Ayumi Harina! This is my Angel, Harmony!"

"Uh…my name's Fumika. Fumika Himura and this is Rinrei!" Fumika replied. Fumika looked at Harmony. The Angel's clothing was plain. But yet, she might be build for speed. But she asked anyway, "Is Harmony build for speed?"

"Yes, she is! I've won six battles in a row! I hope that my next challenge would be you!" said Ayumi with a wide smile. "Harmony would love to fight with Rinrei!" Fumika was speechless, Rinrei, fighting with an Angel that might be as fast as light. But she can't be that fast. Ayumi might be tricking her. But Fumika nodded and said, "I accept."

That was what she needs to do if she wants to fight with Tania Russly. She is also giving Rinrei the best opponents she can find. "Really? Thanks! Heard that Harmony?" Ayumi's laughter was so bright. It almost brought Fumika to a day dream.

"Hello? Fumika? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" laughed Ayumi poking Fumika on the shoulders. Fumika snapped out of her day ream with a shock and smile, "I'm fine, really. I'll play Angelic Layer with you tomorrow."

Ayumi nodded. She laughed again, "Graet! Come on Harmony! Let us go home! We'll fight tomorrow! I wonder what mom made for today's dinner!" Ayumi ran and waved goodbye to Fumika. She laughed again.

Fumika smiled sadly, _Laughter..._ Fumika thought. Rinrei could almost see a small tear in Fumika's eyes. But then, it dried up.**

* * *

Author's Note:**  
Sad on the last part huh? I'll continue Chapter 7 soon. Hope to hear from you all!


	7. Words of Childhoods

**Author's Note:  
**Whoa, lots of complains on Jason. You'll find out how he really acts like soon. Anyway, here's a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Words of Childhoods**_

The next day has arrived. It was another say at Fumika's school. They were having recess while Fumika and Ayumi met each other in the cafeteria. "Here you go!" snapped the cafeteria lady, splashing a blob of food onto Fumika's plate, "My all time favorite! Grinded worms with cricket legs! Enjoy!" continued the cafeteria lady.

"Uh! The food here never changes! What next? Mud pie with cockroaches?" Ayumi complained. But she smiled again. Fumika stared at her food, her face was turning pale.

Suddenly, Catherine appeared. She was looking shy. She cried out with joy and whispered, "Fumika, Ayumi! Did you know the new boy from China?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, Kouryuu, right?" Fumika said. "He's a sweet boy." Catherine nodded, "Yes! He is the same age as Jason Mihara." Fumika felt like running to the toilet after hearing Jason's name. Ayumi smiled, "Yes, He is."

"I know! Guys, let me put you into a secret, don't tell Kouryuu, Promise?" Catherine asked. Fumika and Ayumi nodded curiously. Catherine seems to be blushing, "I…I…have…ha…" Catherine was stuck. She can't say anymore. Catherine was turning redder like a tomato.

Chikori was frowning. She sigh and interrupter, "She has a crush, a huge crush on Kouryuu." Catherine closed her mouth, she was still blushing, Fumika and Ayumi stared at Catherine's red face and smiled, "Crushes are getting common. I mean, Jason has many girls after him." Ayumi said.

Fumika was boiling till steam came out from her head. Fumika forced her smile asked, "So, why do you like Kouryuu?" Catherine started twiddling her thumbs and said, "It was like this…" There was a flashback at the same time Catherine was telling the story.

Catherine was holding a tray with the blob of insects. She wasn't watching the road, until she stepped on a blob of insects. She slipped and fell. The tray of lunch fell on Catherine's head. Her bags were all dirty; her uniform was wet with milk.

All the students were laughing at Catherine, Catherine almost felt like crying. Until a blonde haired boy walked up, "There is no need to laugh everyone. This is common." All the students quiet down. They won't want to mess with a boy that is from the first class. After all, he would be able to complain to the headmistress.

The blonde haired boy turned to Catherine and smiled. He held out his hand and said, "You all right?" The blonde haired boy lifted Catherine up and said, "I'm Kouryuu, Kouryuu Kendo. What about you?"

"I'm…I'm Catherine! Catherine Camolous!" Catherine replied shyly. Kouryuu smiled, "Catherine, that's a nice name." he said as he helped her picked up her books up. "You better be more careful next time.

Catherine took her bag from Kouryuu and smiled, "So, I'll see you around?" Kouryuu smiled, "Sure, I'll see you around."

The story was over, "Catherine's eyes were glimmering." Ayumi chuckled, "Look! Kouryuu Kendo is coming!" Catherine was shocked and spun around, "Where?" she cried.

"Just kidding!" Ayumi started laughing. "Again, look, Kouryuu Kendo is coming just to see Catherine Camolous!" Catherine frowned, "Stop teasing me Ayumi!"

Ayumi started to sing, "Catherine and Kouryuu, sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…Kouryuu?"

"Right, only an idiot would fall for that…" muttered Catherine. She spun around and gasped, "Kouryuu!"

"Hey, Catherine." Said Kouryuu. "Nice to see you." Catherine was burning, steam started to come out from her head, _30 degrees_. Kouryuu frowned, "Are you okay, Catherine?" Catherine started to pour out more steam, _50 digress! 100 degrees!_

"Are you alright? You're starting to pour out steam." Kouryuu said. Catherine answered jumpily, "I…I'm fine!" Kouryuu replied, "Great. I'll see you." Kouryuu then walked off throwing his plate of sloppy insects into the garbage bin.

"Way to go! You can't eve attract a boy like this!" Ayumi complained. Catherine smiled, "I'll be fine, really." After that conversation. Catherine walked off. Fumika and Ayumi dump their insects into the garbage bin too. They sat under a tree to get a shade.

"Ayumi? Why do you always smile and laugh? All the other students do too." Fumika asked. Ayumi frowned, "You don't know? You should know. I'll tell you anyway. I had a great childhood."

"A great childhood?" Fumika was puzzled. Ayumi sighed and answered, "My mother is a house wife. While my father works as a doctor. My family isn't that rich. But we're happy. I got Harmony with me. I'm happy. My brother studies in Collage."

"Many people have lives like that." Fumika whispered, "But I don't…" Ayumi stared at Fumika and asked, "You don't? Why is that?" Fumika wished she never brought out this topic, but she answered anyway, "My father passed away. He drowned in the sea. My mother never comes back from her work. Buut I know she will come back…someday…"

There was a silence. Ayumi had nothing to say but to look at the grass. Ayumi then spoke, "You know Catherine, her mother is bossy, and her father is friendly. She is a rich girl living in a mansion. But she is always happy."

Fumika nodded as Ayumi continued, "And as for Kouryuu. He used to be an orphan. But someone adopted him. Now he is happy. And Jason, he is the son of Misaki Suzuhara and Mihara Oujiro. And he is…"

Once Fumika heard Jason's name, her sad face turned into an angry face. She complained to Ayumi, "Don't remind me of that jerk! He's rude, selfish and-" before Fumika could finish on complaining about Jason, Ayumi cut in, "He has Nataku with him. But he is a sad boy." Fumika frowned," Sad…boy?" Fumika asked, puzzled.

Ayumi nodded disappointingly. "Yes, you see, Jason used to be a nice kind boy. He had his parents and an elder brother. He loved his parents as well. His brother is the one that helped him on Angelic Layer. Jason loved his brother a lot. But one day, his brother got an accident and died."

Fumika just nodded, _so, this is why he acts like that all the time…_ thought Fumika. _I guess I misunderstood him._ Fumika forced a smile and said, "It's alright. I'm unhappy too." Fumika stood up and said, "We better get back to class."

After school, Fumika kept her promise that she would fight Harmony. She registered herself and settled down on the egg-shaped chair. Ayumi was at the opposite of Fumika.

"A fight between Angel Rinrei and Angel Harmony! Who will win this time?" yelled the announcer with joy. The layer turned into the Wild West. There aren't any houses, but there are rocks and cactus everywhere.

"Harmony, here is your chance to get another Angel point! Angel, Fall In!" Ayumi threw Harmony into the layer. Harmony did no movement, but she was quick in the layer.

"Rinrei! Try your best! This may be hard! Angel, Fall In!" yelled Fumika, throwing Rinrei into the Layer. "Angels, Fight!" yelled the announcer.

Harmony stood in front of a rock and smiled, "After you." Rinrei frowned, "Don't trick me! I'm not easy to be tricked." Harmony laughed, "You're hard. Fine then" Suddenly, Harmony disappeared, "Over here Rinrei." Harmony was at the back of Rinrei. Rinrei charged at Harmony, but Harmony disappeared again which caused Rinrei to knock on the rock at the back of Harmony.

"Miss me. I'm over here, Rinrei." Said Harmony. Harmony disappeared and punched Rinrei on the back. Rinrei fell down as she scrambled up. "Come on, Rinrei. You can do better then that!" said Harmony as she disappeared again.

_Harmony is fast…I can't see her movement. She just disappears in a blink. But what is her weakness?_ Thought Fumika, this is harder then Fumika thought it was. Harmony was really fast. Rinrei was the one loosing her points.

Fumika and Rinrei examine Harmony's attacks. Fumika then spotted how Harmony was standing. She seems to stand a bit on the side, _that's it! Harmony doesn't have the ability to balance! That way, Harmony could be thrown out of the layer!_ Fumika thought.

"Rinrei! Try kicking backwards!" Fumika cried to Rinrei. Rinrei nodded as Harmony disappeared. Harmony was about to punch Rinrei on the back, but Rinrei used her right leg and kicked Harmony on the stomach.

Harmony fell down quickly, she stood up and grinned, "Good one, Rinrei. But not good enough!" Harmony was about to kick Rinrei, but Rinrei punched Harmony first. Harmony flew out of the layer after that kick.

"Victory! Angel Rinrei!" yelled the announcer with joy. Fumika ran down to Rinrei and hugged her, "You did a great job there!" Ayumi was picking up Harmony and sweeping away some dust. She hugged her Angel and went to Fumika. "You did great on fighting Harmony. I never knew anyone could win Harmony, but you did. Congratulations, Fumika." Ayumi lifted up her hand for a shake.

Fumika smiled and shook Ayumi's hand. "Thanks, Ayumi."**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**So, what do you think? Quiet a short battle, but it's worth it.


	8. Pure Angel

**Author's Note:  
**It's a pity that Kouryuu doesn't know that Catherine had a crush on him…But, let's get one with the fiction!**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 8: Pure Angel

The next day, after school, Fumika and Rinrei were buying some groceries for Aunt Cara. They passed by the huge screen and saw Catherine on an egg-shaped chair. Opposite Catherine was another female player.

"Catherine Camolous or Jane Corriner! Angel Chikori and Angel Eve! Who would win this battle now?" cried the reporter. Fumika smiled widely, "Rinrei, look! Catherine and Chikori are fighting!" The Layer was turned into a grassy field. There were no flowers. All there is are grass, the sky and the clouds.

Jane cried out, "Win this for me, Eve! Angel, Fall In!" Eve did a summersault and went into the layer. She laded on the Layer with one leg. Catherine then cried, "Work hard Chikori! Angel, Fall In!"

When both Angels were in the Layer, the announcer continued, "May the battle, begin! Angels, Fight!" Both Angels leap up to the air. Eve was about to punch Chikori on the forehead. But Chikori's speed was faster than Harmony's.

Chikori grinned and kicked Eve on the back. Eve fell to the grass. Eve stood up. The grass was smashed. Eve then yelled, "Try and get me now!" Eve pointed at Chikori. Seven clones came out from Eve. There were eight Eves now.

All the eight Eves said together, "Come and get us." All the Eves ran around in order to hide away from Chikori. All the eight Eves ran around Chikori. Chikori smiled, "Very good attack. It's my turn"

Vhikori closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Chikori opened her eyes quickly. She put her hands together and smashed the ground. The Eves were still running, but nothing happened.

The Eves then said, "You can't hit us, since there are eight of us. You might get the wrong one." Chikori grinned, suddenly, the ground started to crack. It cracked really fast. The ground cracked. The crake moved faster until it hit directly at one of the Eves.

Seven of the Eves went back into the real Eve that was hit by the crack. The real Eve fell and fainted on the ground. The announcer cried out in joy, "Victory, Angel Chikori!"

Fumika was delighted to see Catherine and Chikori won the battle. "We'll fight with each other someday!" Fumika snapped. "Reminds me, I might meet Catherine at the Angelic Arena!"

Fumika ran to the Angelic Arena, many people from the Arena walked out. Fumika waited for a while, but Catherine did not turn up. So, she registered an Angelic Battle.

A familiar voice came behind Fumika, "You're registering for an Angelic Battle already? I just registered. I guess we just have to fight together. Eve though I think that Rinrei is not ready."

Fumika spun around and saw Catherine behind her. "What? Fight with you? You got to be kidding Catherine." But Catherine nodded, "I was expecting to fight with you when Rinrei gone stronger. But I guess it was on the wrong time."

The woman in charged of the Angelic Battle Registrations just finished talking to a man. She was holding the Angelic Battle forms from Fumika and Catherine. The woman walked up to Fumika and Catherine. She said disappointingly, "I'm sorry. You tow submitted your forms already. Unfortunately, there were some difficulties with our Layer. So, I suggest that you two fight tomorrow. Thank you and goodbye." Said the woman and walked away.

Fumika blinked and said, "I guess I'll go training with Rinrei now." Fumika smiled and said, "Bye, Catherine. See you tomorrow." Catherine waved back and soon, the two friends went to different directions.

Fumika went to the Angelic Layer Training Centre. She settled down herself on one of the chairs. A voice came form behind, "Let us get a private Layer, Fumika," Fumika spun around and saw Tania Russly behind her. Fumika smiled and nodded.

Soon, both of them were in a room with only one Layer. Both of the Angels, Angel Rinrei and Angel Jinara went into the layer. "Why such a blue face?" Tania asked Fumika to see that she is moving her doll slowly.

Fumika replied, "Oh, nothing. I juts accidentally registered an Angelic Battle with Catherine Camolous and Angel Chikori." Tania fornwed, "You're just a beginner player. Angel Chikori has been playing Angelic Layre for months by now."

Fumika nodded and made Rinrei dance with the tune of the music. "What am I going to do? I think Rinrei would loose." Fumika said. Tania laughed, "Don't give up so easily, Fumika. You might just win. I tell youw aht. Just believe your Angel and think that she would win."

Fumika smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Tania." They were training for at least 45 minutes. Tania was leaving Fumika alone. She opened the door half way until Fumika cam up with a topic, "Tania…"

"Yes, Fumika?" Tania asked. Fumika forced a smile, "Why do you hide your face? Which rumor was true?" Fumika asked. Tania left a sad look on her face. But she replied, "You would know, someday…"

Tania tried to hide a few drops of tears from her eyes, but Fumika manage to see the. Fumika was about to ask Tania that why is she crying. But Fumika pretended that she never saw those tears.**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**Too many crying, I hope to hear from you all soon!


	9. Failure

**Author's Note:  
**I'm still asking, should I draw the Manga of my Fiction or not? Would you all read it? Hope to hear from you guys!

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Failure_**

It was a Saturday afternoon, Fumika and Rinrei was on their way to the Battle Arena. "Got go to fight Chikori. What should I do? If I don't attend, they will think I'm a chicken, and that's not good. If I said that I'm afraid, Jason would call me and Rinrei a loser, and that's not good. If I send them home, and don't tell them why? They'll think I'm weird and that's not good!" mumbled Fumika.

Fumika slowly opened the door to the Arena. She walked in and sat on her egg-shaped chair. _Would Rinrei loose? I hope not. Rinrei promised that she would win every battle._ Fumika thought. She was shivering. Catherine was waving at her confidently.

Fumika tried to stop shivering and forced a confident smile. She began to shiver again. She then spotted a women waving at her on a higher floor. It was Tania. Fumika waved back. Tania was nodding at Fumika. It was a nod of confidence.

Fumika stopped shivering and turned to the Layer. _What if Rinrei did loose? She would still be the best to me!_ Thought Fumika. She was now confident. The announcer yelled joyfully, "Who shall win? Angel Rinrei or Angel Chikori? Let us find out!"

The Layer was turned into the beach. Catherine cried, "Go ahead, Chikori! Do your best! Angel, Fall In!" Chikori went into the Layer and opened her eyes. It was Fumika's turn, she continued, "Try your best, Rinrei! Angel, Fall In!"

"May the battle begin! Angels, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Rinrei made her move first. She charged to Chikori with a punch. Rinrei's punch was in front of Chikori's face. But Chikori held Rinrei's hand in time. She held Rinrei's hand tight and twirled her in the air. Chikori threw Rinrei into the sea.

Rinrei lost many health points, but it wasn't over yet. Chikori jumped into the sea. Everyone was looking at the big screen on top of the Layer. The two Angels were fighting in the sea.

The Angels were able to breathe in the sea as long as they want. Chikori and Fumika were standing on the sand under the sea. They were punching and kicking at each other. But Chikori often dodges Rinrei's attacks.

Rinrei's health points were low. Rinrei was much more alert on Chikori's attacks. The fight was going on for a long time. Chikori then spoke, "I have no choice to use it, since you're alert. But this isn't my special attack; I refuse to us it on you on an early start. I'll start with this one first!"

Chikori closed her eyes and opened them. She put her hands together and punched the ground. The ground in the sea was cracking. There were huge waves as well. The crack ran to Rinrei and the crack slammed on Rinrei's legs. Rocks hit her too.

The cracks pushed Rinrei and knock her on a rock. Rinrei fell down and fainted. The announcer smiled widely and cried, "Victory, Angel Chikori!"

Fumika picked Rinrei up and stroke her hair. Rinrei opened her eyes slowly and whispered weekly, "I can…still fight…" Fumika smiled and whispered, "You did your best and I'm proud." Rinrei smiled and closed her eyes.

Catherine jumped down from her chair and picked Chikori up. She ran to Fumika and said, "Sorry I am so rough on Rinrei. What else can I do?" Catherine smiled.

Fumika smiled back and said, "Congratulations, Catherine. We'll fight each other again, someday…"**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**This was kind of short. But what do you think?


	10. Fire Princess

**Author's Note:  
**Great! I'll keep up my Manga! What's a 'Doujinshi' means? Anyway, here is Chapter 10! I was about to add Shirahime and her dues, Sai in this chapter. But I came up with some problems, so, I didn't.

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Fire Princess_**

It was the evening; Fumika was sitting on the bench in the park. Not much people were at the park anymore. Rinrei was still resting on Fumika's hands. Fumika had a few tears dripping form her eyes, but she was also smiling.

"You lost and you are happy, but why are you still crying?" asked a voice beside Fumika. Fumika smiled and looked up, she saw Tania Russly sitting beside her.

She quickly wiped away her tears and whispered, "I'm crying happy tears. I'm not sad at all." Tania frowned and asked, "What made you cry tears of happiness?"

"Rinrei, of course. I'm that she actually has the courage to fight Chikori. I'm glad and proud to have an Angel like her." Fumika whispered. Tania smiled gratefully and looked at Jinara. She turned to the sunset. Both of them were quiet until Tania spoke "I'll leave you two alone."

Tania waved and walked away. Fumika waved at Tania and looked at the sun set, she was almost falling a sleep, forgetting that she was late for dinner. She quickly opened her eyes when she saw a figure passing by. She looked up and saw a girl about the age of 15.

She had an Angel on her shoulder. The Angel was large, but it looks so light. It was wearing nothing but a cape covering up her whole body. Fumika manage to spot the Angel's boots. It was a pair of Greek-like boots. Her hair was tied into two ropes. Her hair color was brown with a bit of gold linings on them.

The girl turned to Fumika and smiled, "I guess I met you earlier," said the girl and lifted up her hand for a shake. She continued, "I'm Megumi Kishou. This is my Angel, Kouhime. Also known as Fire Princess or Red Princess. I'm going to be your next opponent tomorrow."

Fumika nodded and shook Megumi's hand. She smiled and replied, "I'm glad to meet you too. May the win Angel win?" Megumi nodded and said, "Yes, the best Angel will win."

Fumika smiled and saw the clock on Megumi's risk. Fumika opened her eyes widely for the arrows had pointed to 7 o'clock! "I'm late!" Fumika cried, "I got to go! I'm late! Good bye!"

Fumika ran to Aunt Cara's home. She apologized to Cara. Cara forgave her anyway. Fumika ate her dinner and ran upstairs and on the television. She turned it to the Angelic Layer program. A battle was one. But the battle was taken a few weeks ago. But Fumika found herself staring at the screen.

"A fantastic battle between Angel Kouhime and Angel Falcon! Their owners, Megumi Kishou and Kanda Jinri!" yelled the announcer. Kanda cried out and threw Falcon into the Layer, "Wash the Fire ball up! Angel, Fall In!" Falcon leaps up and landed on the Layer.

"May all the fire be with you! Angel, Fall In!" Megumi continued and threw Kouhime in the Layer. Kouhime somersaulted and landed in the Layer with on leg. The Layer was turned into a land covered by trees. But there in a hole of earth in the middle of the Layer "Angelic, Fight!" yelled the announcer.

Both Angels charge at each other, they kept on punching and kicking. Falcon was build for balance, so it wasn't easy to kick him out. Kouhime stand in front of a huge tree and waited there while Falcon charges at her.

Kouhime moved away, causing Falcon to hit on the huge tree. Kouhime pulled up one of the huge trees, Fumika was shock to see such strength. When Falcon stood up, Kouhime swigged the tree at Falcon. Falcon banged on a tree until the tree fell on Falcon. Falcon fainted.

"Victory, Angel Kouhime! What a marvelous performance Kouhime has done!" cheered the announcer.

"Wow that was great strength!" Rinrei cheered. Fumika forced a smiled and picked Rinrei up from the pillow. "It's late, let's go to bed."**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**What do you think? I was going to make Kouhime fight with Shirahime. But there were problems though…


	11. Wolf Of Fire

**Author's Note:  
**Done! I hope you all like it! I did a few changes too. In the episodes, when Angel, Fall in, they always say the same words. I'm changing it now. The Manga would be up if my scanner is fixed. The Angelic Layer characters might only come up at the end, or sooner. Chances of the Manga might not succeed… because my scanner went busted! I hope it will fix soon!

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Wolf of Fire**_

The next morning Fumika woke up. She picked up Rinrei and greeted her, "Good morning Rinrei. We have to go to fight Kouhime. She is not going to be an easy opponent."

At the Angelic Battle Arena, Fumika settled herself on the egg-shaped chair. In the opposite were Megumi and Kouhime. "Whoa, will Angel Rinrei win? Or Angel Kouhime? Let's find out!" The Layer was turned into snow. The ground was snow. The other side of the Layer was a river turned to ice.

"May the fire be with you! Angel, Fall In!" cried Megumi as Kouhime landed on the Layer. "Angel Wings! Please let the sun shine on Rinrei! Angel, Fall In!" cried Rinrei and threw Rinrei into the Layer.

"May the battle begin! Angelic, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Both Angels did not move, but stared at each other. Soon, Rinrei made her first move. She kept on punching Kouhime. Kouhime is light, but is hard to punch.

_She's pretty heavy for a light weight Angel…_ Rinrei thought. She can hardly punch down Kouhime like she uses to do to other Angels. She tried kicking, but it's no use. She seems to have the balance and endurance. But does she have the speed? Fumika thought.

Rinrei tried to run as fast as she could while Kouhime chases her. Her speed was quiet slow, but she manages to get a ounch on Rinrei's back. Rinrei kept on punching and kicking. But her health points are going down slowly. As if, this battle would never end.

Fumika remembered what Yaone did to Rinrei, Hypnotism. Rinrei remembered how Yaone did it. She lowered her body and stared at Kouhime. Kouhime stopped and looked into Rinrei's eyes. Rinrei did a kick but Kouhime dodges it.

_She dodged it?_ Fumika thought as the crowed cheer to Kouhime. Rinrei kept on fighting. She did not use Yaone's attacks, instead she used her own by punching and kicking.

"Is it me, or is it hot in here?" asked Kouhime. Rinrei frowned and look around her surrounding, "We're in a cold place, Kouhime." Kouhime laughed and held her huge brown cape. Kouhime pulled it off.

"Kouhime took it off! Now we finally get to see the attacks, Fireball!" yelled the announcer. Kouhime threw her cape on the floor. She was now wearing a copper colored skirt. Her Greek-like boots and a copper plate on her shoulder.

"What? Fireball? She must have done it to higher up her strength!" said Fumika. Kouhime punched Rinrei on the stomach. Rinrei observed Kouhime's attacks. Finally she is able to learn how to dodge all her attacks.

"I have no choice if Rinrei keeps dodging, Kouhime!" cried Megumi to Kouhime. Kouhime nodded and close her eyes. She stood straight as fire ball came out from her hands. Kouhime leap up to the cold air and somersaulted.

Suddenly, Kouhime turned into a giant fire ball. The fire ball slowly turned into a shape of a wolf's head. The announcer smiled widely and cried, "The attack, Wolf of Fire!" The crowed cheer and the giant wolf head zoomed to Rinrei. It spun around Rinrei and melted the snow and ice.

_What to do? What is Kouhime's weakness? Think Fumika, think!_ Thought Fumika. Tania was standing on the second level looking down on the Layer. Rinrei was thinking as well. The heat was hotter than any fire Fumika had ever experienced.

Fumika looked at the river, it was melting into water. _Water! That's it! Water is Kouhime's weakness!_ Fumika thought. Fumika controlled Rinrei to jump on what is left of the ice in the river.

Kouhime stopped her fire and followed Rinrei. Rinrei jumped on the smallest ice burg she can see. Kouhime came nearer as Rinrei jumped off to a bigger one. Kouhime was too heavy to stand on a small ice burg. So, she fell into the river.

Rinrei jumped down too. Kouhime tried to use Wolf of Fire in the river, but it's not working. The river was cold. Rinrei punched Kouhime on the back as she fell deeper into the river.

"Victory, Angel Rinrei!" yelled the announcer. The crowed cheer louder as Rinrei jumped out of the water onto the smallest ice burg. After the battle, everyone went out of the Arena. Fumika stayed behind; hopefully she is able to find Tania.

"Congratulations, Fumika." Said Megumi with a wink and walked away. Fumika waved at Megumi and continued to wait.

The Arena was quiet; no one was in the Arena anymore. "Tania? Are you in here?" Fumika asked. But there was no reply. She sighed and walked out of the Arena. She walked slowly home.

Suddenly, the sky became dark and it started to rain. Fumika took cover under a huge tree. Fumika wasn't that wet yet. She tried to dry herself up. Until Jason came and stopped beside the tree. He was holding an umbrella

"What are you doing there? Wait until the thunder shocks you." Said Jason and took down his umbrella, "Here, take this." Jason threw his umbrella on the floor and walked away.

Fumika was speechless, they were sworn enemies! Maybe he just wants to make up. Fumika thought. She slowly picked up the umbrella and cried to Jason, "We can share it you know."

Jason turned around and grinned, "With you? Now way." Jason walked away. Fumika nodded and walked away too.**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**Aw…how nice. I think it's really kawaii!


	12. Finals

**Author's Note:  
**New chapter! Enjoy! Oh, right, thanks DayDreamer9 for telling me the mistake. I've changed chapter 11 already.

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Finals**_

Fumika woke up from her bed and look down on the floor. She discovered an umbrella leaning beside her bed. Fumika rubbed her eyes, "Right, I borrowed Jason's umbrealla." Fumika said, "Good morning, Rinrei!"

Fumika got out of bed and got ready for school. "Come on, Rinrei." She picked Rinrei and the umbrella up. She ate her breakfast and walked to school. She tried to find Jason on recess, but she could not find him at all.

After school, Fumika walked to Jason's house. She saw a large house with a lovely garden. She went to the hosue and rang the door bell. A woman opened the door and smiled, "Yes, do you need anything?"

"Um... I'm searching for Jason Mihara." Fumika said shyly. The woman nodded, "Sure, You see, Jason didn't attend his class today. It's because he caught a cold. I'm afraid he would pass the cold to you. Maybe I'll just pass your message to him."

Fumika nodded, I won't want to see him myself, Fumika thought. "Yes please." She took out the umbrella behind her back and gave it to the woman. "I'm sorry, he borrowed me this umbrella yesterday."

The woman smiled and took the umbrella, "I'll give it to him." Fumika nodded again, "Yes, thank you!" Fumika bowed and walked off. Fumika went to the Angelic Layer battle Arena, she heard that their giving out the finals today.

When she reached there, she saw many people there; most of them with Angelic Dolls She walked forward and saw Catherine there. "Hey, Catherine! How are you?" Fumika greeted.

"Just great! I wonder if we would be able to be one of the Finals. But we need helpers." Catherine said. A lady came in and smiled, "Since we have change the style of picking the winners, it's my duty to read out the finals and the finals shall all go to the Arena. Here goes." Said the lady in uniform.

The lady in the uniform read out the names of the finals from a piece of paper, "Megumi Kishou and Angel Kouhime, Catherine Camolous and Angel Chikori, Fumika Himura and Angel Rinrei, Jason Mihara and Angel Nataku." The lay in uniform kept on reading out the names and finished. "These are the finals, may the finals please come this way."

All the finals followed the lady. Fumika saw Jason following the group as well. He must have come too, Fumika thought. They went to the Arena and settled on the egg-shaped chairs.

All the Finals threw their Angels into the Layer. Fumika and Catherine too. Soon, Jinara was also thrown in the Layer. The crowd cheered. Fumika's chair was beside Catherine's. Fumika said, "Hey, Catherine, I guess I can't pick you as a helper after all. I would have to pick…"

"I'm going to pick Kauro! I would pick you if you weren't one of the Finals." Said Catherine, "I already told Kauro that I'm picking her. You should pick one too."

After picking the Finals, Fumika went out to the street with Rinrei. "Who am I going to pick for my helper? Ayumi!" Fumika was delighted. She ran to Ayumi's home and rang the bell. Ayumi answered the door, "Hey, Fumika. Congratulations on the Finals."

Fumika nodded and said, "Ayumi, I want you to be my helper in the championships!" Ayumi was shock, but she replied, "Thank you, Fumika! I'd love to!" They both smiled and shook hands. Fumika went way.

In the park, Tania and Cara were sitting on a chair in a small rest house. "It's hard, Cara. Fumika was chosen to be one of the Angelic Layer Finals." Said Tania, her hair seems to be pushed back now. Now, her face can be seen clearly.

"I don't understand it, Ariana. You used a false name on Fumika. Why don't you just tell her? Besides, you're having a disease, what's so bad about hiding that from your daughter?" said Cara.

"Cara, you're just my little sister. You don't know how it like is." Said Ariana or Tania. Cara frowned, "Fumika seems to miss you a lot. She often day dreams. Mostly about you."

Ariana replied, "I won't face her, yet… But I swore I would…" Ariana touched her throat. Cara knew what was going to happen. It was part of Ariana's disease. "Hold on, Ariana." Cara said.

Ariana started to cough out blood. The blood dripped out bit by bit on every cough Ariana made. Cara took out a bottle of pills and gave it to Ariana. Ariana took the medicine and ate it. "Are you alright?" Cara asked.

"Yes… I'm…fine..." Ariana panted.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Now you all found out the mystery. Or did you all found out earlier? Who knows…?


	13. First Championship Battle

**Author's Note:  
**Hi, everyone! Here's a new chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 13: First Championship Battle**_

Fumika opened her eyes slowly and looked at the time. _8:00 a.m. already? I've overslept!_ Fumika thought. She prepared for school and ran downstairs for her breakfast. She gobbled her food and raced to school.

She managed to get there in time. After school, Fumika ran out. "Ah, today is the first day of the championships! I'm going to win my way up and fight with Jinara! Watch out, Jinara!" said Fumika.

Fumika ran to the Angelic Layer Battle Arena, where the championships are held. She ran inside and saw any people. She went to a room where all the finals are. When she got there, she saw many dues' and their Angels there.

Catherine and Kauro were already there. So is Ayumi. "Hi!" Fumika greeted, "Ready, Ayumi?" Ayumi nodded confidently. "Let's go, Kauro." Said Catherine as both of them walked away.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Said Ayumi. Fumika nodded and sat down on a chair. She herd a boy's voice which seem to be in pain, "I got to…I got to go! I need to go to the toilet! I must! I will!" cried the boy. The boy was jumping up and down in front of Jason. Jason smiled, "Alright, alright. Go to the toilet. But hurry up, out match would start soon."

"Thanks, Jason!" said the boy and walked off. Jason stopped sneezing. His cold is better now. Fumika made a guilty look. She stood up and went to Jaosn. Jason frowned when he saw her, "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"

"I… I'm sorry I took your umbrella yesterday…I mean…" Fumika apologized. Jason laughed and said, "I borrowed it to you. You didn't take it."

He was right about that. Fumika smiled and asked, "Will you forgive me then?"

"What's to forgive?" Jason asked. "You did nothing. I'm supposed to be the one apologizing." Jason stood up and walked to the boy's toilet. There was a silence, "But I…" Fumika whispered and sat down.

Many of the dues' fought with other dues'. When it was Fumika's turn, she and Ayumi went to the Arena. They settled themselves on their seats. In the opposite was another opponent.

"Fumika Himura and Angel Rinrei verses Hiro Mirai and Angel Crono! Who will win this battle? Who knows?" yelled the announcer. Hiro threw Crono into the Layer and cried, "May the power be with you! Angel, Fall In!" Crono charged into the Layer and landed on both of his legs.

"White Angel Wings, please shine the sun on Rinrei! Angel Fall In!" Fumika continued and threw Rinrei into the Layer. The announcer yelled, "May the battle begin! Angelic, Fight!"

Both Angels leap into the air. They fought each other. Crono wasn't an easy opponent. Crono often kicks. He must have mastered the way of deadly kicking. They fought for a long time. Only using punched and kicks.

Soon, Rinrei managed to kick Crono out of the Layer. "Victory, Angel Rinrei!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered.

That was enough battling for one day. Fumika and Ayumi went home. "Good bye, Ayumi. See you tomorrow" Fumika said and walked home. Fumika bumped into Catherine. Catherine smiled, "Great job, Fumika. Tomorrow is another day pf the championships. I heard that my next opponent is you."

"Me? Fight with you again? That's great!" Fumika was delighted to hear this news. Fumika and Catherine had always wanted to fight each other again since the last battle. Now, Rinrei is strong. Who will win?

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Um…. this was kind of short too. But I'll try to make the next one longer.


	14. Deadly Thunder

**Author's Note:  
**Here is the next chapter! I did a few chapter title mistakes earlier. But it should be alright now.

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Deadly Thunder**_

"Tania, Tania!" cried Fumika the very next morning. Tania was passing by her house that time. Tania smiled, "Good morning, Fumika. I completely forgot to congratulate you on the day where you were added on the finalist."

Fumika nodded, "Thanks, I won my first championship round yesterday! Ayumi was my helper!" Fumika smiled and look at Jinara. Her eyes were glimmering. Tania looks at Jinara and smiled. Tania took Jinara down and showed it to Fumika.

"You like Jinara, don't you?" Tania asked. Fumika nodded and smiled, "When the day I first went to my new school, Catherine and I passed by a huge screen! An Angelic Fight was on. Catherine and I watched it and I saw Jinara. I saw her white Angel Wings! It was beautiful!" Fumika went on.

Tania started crying. Fumika looked up, "What's wrong, Tania? Is there something I said?" Fumika asked. Tania smiled and rubbed her tears, "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm alright!"

Fumika frowned and smiled, "I don't have school today! Promise me you'll watch my Angelic Fight today! Catherine is going to fight me again and I want you to be there for me!"

Tania rubbed away more tears and smiled, "I will, promise." Fumika smiled and ran away. Tania stopped crying and followed Fumika to the Angelic Layer Battle Arena.

_Oh, Fumika… What's wrong with me? I lied… I lied…_ Thought Tania. Tania was catching up, but then she started coughing out blood again. Fumika stopped and turned around, "Tania, are you…" Fumika started at the blood on the blood. Fumika stepped back.

Tania took out some medicine and ate it quickly. Fumika walked forward and asked, "Tania, are you alright?" Fumika remembered she read a book once, that's a disease. "You got a disease, right?" Fumika asked.

Tania smiled, "Yes, I never told you, but I do." Fumika forced a smiled and said, "Tania, maybe you shouldn't watch, you Angelic Battle after all." Fumika said. Tania smiled, "I'm alright. I kept my promise, remember?"

Fumika smiled and walked away. Tania followed her. "Hey, Fumika! Here I am!" Ayumi yelled, coming out from a shop. Ayumi raced to Fumika. :Hi, Fumika… This is…. Tania Russly?" Ayumi asked.

Fumika nodded and said, "Yes, I never told you, but I made friends with Tania Russly." Fumika turned to Tania, "Tania, this is Ayumi, my helper in the championships."

"I don't believe I'm meeting the Tania Russly! The champion of Angelic Layer!" Ayumi's eyes were glimmering as well, "Fumika, let's go! We got a match ahead of us!"

Fumika smiled, "Sure, come on Ta…. Tania? Where are you?" Fumika looked around her surroundings, but Tania Russly wasn't to be seen." Ayumi smiled, "May she left while we were talking. Most probably she went to the Angelic Layer Battle Arena without us."

"Or maybe home…" Fumika whispered. "Did you say something?" Ayumi asked, Fumika smiled widely, "Nothing. Nothing at all! Let's go!"

"Now we see a repeated match! Fumika Himura verses Catherine Camolous! Angel Rinrei verses Angel Chikori! Who will win this time?" yelled the announcer.

"Let the Pure Angel rise! Angel, Fall In!" cried Catherine and threw Chokri into the Layer. Fumika continued, "White Angel Wings! Please let the sun shine on Rinrei! Angel, Fall In!"

The Layer was turned into a misty forest. It was hard to see, that's what makes it challenging. "Angelic, fight!" yelled the announcer. "I'll finish this quickly." Said Chikori. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly. She put her hand together and punched the ground

The crack was heading to Rinrei. Fumika observed the earthquake Chikori formed. The ground_…It's splitting like a pattern… a pattern that can..._ Fumika thought. "Rinrei, dance, dance to avoid the cracks!" Fumika yelled to Rinrei.

Rinrei tried her own dance moves. But they seem to not be that effective. Rinrei remembered what she saw. _Nataku's moves! Sorry, Nataku. Even if you hurt me for using your dance moves, I must win this battle for Fumika._ Rinrei thought.

Rinrei started using Natku's moves. She danced on what is left on the floor. When the earthquake stopped, Rinrei was standing on one of the trees. Rinrei jumped down and grinned. "Whoa, Rinrei managed to avoid the earthquake! Awesome!" yelled the announcer as the crowed cheered.

"You're doing well, Rinrei. But I'm sure I can make a bigger one!" Chikori said. Rinrei smiled, "A bigger earthquake would of course be stronger, but it will leave less holes and more land."

Chikori was speechless, she never thought of it. Rinrei smiled, "I saw that attack three times now, I'm sure I can do it!" Rinrei closed her eyes and put her hands together. She opened her eyes quickly and punched the floor.

The ground started to rumble. The cracks appeared and formed an earthquake. "It's my attack. I know how to avoid it!" Chikori jumped on the trees. She was faster than ever. Chikori is able to dodge the earthquake.

Chikori jumped down the high tree. She jumped up the sky and twirled around really fats till all you can see is a huge tornado. Suddenly, thunder, sparks and lightning started to appear.

The lightning shot everywhere around the Layer, causing the tree to burn. The sparks made the Layer bright while the thunder makes loud roaring noises. Suddenly, the lightning formed a circle and surrounded Rinrei.

Rinrei tried to punch her way out, but it's no use, it's just cutting down her health points. "Ah, finally! The attack, Deadly Thunder! Chikori's special attack!" yelled the announcer. Rinrei punched the lightning again. This time a longer time. But she was only making it worse.

_What to do? I'm sitting here, because of the Angel with wings… I need to beat Catherine, after all my hard work. I must…_ but how? Fumika thought_. Do it again, Rinrei…_ Fumika continued thinking.

"Rinrei, if you didn't touch the lightning, you'll be shock." Said Chikori. Rinrei didn't touch the lightning at that time. Suddenly, the lightning kept shocking Rinrei. "The lightning is burning you, burning." Chikori continued. "You can't go through the lightning, it will shock you."

Rinrei punched the lightning again. Fumika observed the lightning shocks. _I saw it! That isn't real lightning! It's an illusion, that seems so real, and it feels real. If Rinrei keeps listening to what Chikori says, the fake would become a reality! Rinrei don't listen to what Chikori says, it's all an illusion! _Fumika thought.

Rinrei then knew what to do. She stopped listening to what Chikori was saying and punched the lightning. Chikori continued, "You'll get shock even more if you do that." But the lightning wasn't growing bigger at all, it stayed the same. Soon, Rinrei was able to bust out of the lightning.

Rinrei jumped up and punched Chikori. Now, they were having a fair fight. Rinrei manage to kick Chikori out of the Layer. There was a silence, but the announcer cried, "Victory, Angel Rinrei!" The crowd cheered loudly.

Fumika jumped off her egg-shaped chair and picked Chikori up. Fumika ran to Catherine and gave Chikori back to her. "She isn't hurt badly at all, here." Catherine took Chikori up and smiled, "You did great Fumika! Congratulations!"

On the second level of the building, Ariana… or Tania was looking at Fumika's battle with a delighted smile, "The best, Fumika, the best!" Ariana clapped her hands softly and walked off.**

* * *

Author's Note:**

There! Longer like I promise! 


	15. The Fighting God

**Author's Note:  
**No!** A Friendship That Will Last Forever **might come to an end soon! Aww… Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Fighting God**_

Fumika and Catherine were going to Catherine's house. They bought ice-cream for themselves and their both Angels Angelic ice-cream too. "Catherine, I never asked you this before, but I always wanted to know." Fumika said.

Catherine smiled and licked her ice-cream, "What is it?" Fumika asked shyly, "It's about Nataku, Jason's Angel. What does Nataku means?" Catherine replied, "It means fighting god. That Angel can really be a fighting God. He is strong, after all. But he can never beat Jinara, what a pity. Besides, one time I over heard a few of his friends saying that Jason almost veined his anger on Nataku."

Fumika's shyness faded away. She became interested in the topic pulled out, "Veined his anger on Nataku? How?" Catherine smiled, "When his loving brother died, Jason veined his anger on almost everything. He wanted to vein his anger on Nataku as well. But he stopped…"

"Why?" Fumika asked. Catherine was sad, but she forced a smile, "Because Nataku looks like his brother. Nataku was made to look like Jason's brother. Nataku was a reminder of Jason's brother."

There was a silence none of them dared to say a word. This always happens when they bring out a topic about Jason. "Here we are! My house… Wait, it's a mansion."

Fumika looked at the huge mansion. It had large windows, a lovely garden with a fountain. The door was big; the curtains were made of fine cloth. The mansion was build between two large buildings.

"Are those buildings part of your mansion? They seem overboard." Fumika whispered. Catherine giggled, "No, they're not. My mother works in a perfume factory, while my father works as an engineer."

Fumika frowned, "So? What does it have to do with you mansion?" Catherine giggled again, "My mother and father had their factories build on both sides of our mansion. Let's go."

Fumika was silent, _Catherine is rich…_ Fumika thought. Fumika went into Catherine's house. A butler stood in the front door. "Good afternoon, Miss Camolous. Please approach with your friend." Said the butler, in a snobby like way.

"Thank you, butler." Said Catherine and took Fumika inside. A man sat on a large red sofa, made of fine cloth. He was watching a huge television screen. Almost the size of the wall!

A woman sat on another sofa. She was reading the newspaper. She looked up when she saw Catherine and Fumika entering the mansion. "Good afternoon, Catherine. This is?" she asked.

"Good afternoon, Mom. This is Fumika Himura. Fumika, this is my mom, and that is my dad." Catherine said. Catherine's mother cleared her throat, "Um…David…David! Off the television!" Catherine's mother yelled at the man on the sofa. But the man wasn't paying attention. He was drifted away from the television.

"It's alright, mom. Fumika and I are going up to my room for a while. Bye!" Catherine said and dragged Fumika up the stairs. The steps were so royalty like; it had a red carpet decorated on the stairs.

Once they reached Catherine's room, Fumika panted, "Two hundred and fifty steps to your room, Catherine." Fumika wiped away a few sweat drops. "Yes, I know. It's hard. Come on before time runs out!"

Fumika looked around Catherine's room. There was a huge bed. Curtains made out of silk, many toys and a large shelf with many plushies of animals, mythical creatures and more. There was a large television screen like the on downstairs.

Catherine opened a cupboard and took out a CD. She opened the television and the CD player. She settled the CD in the player and pressed the 'Play' button.

"Let's return to the fight of Angelic Layer! Who will win this battle? Angel Nataku or Angel Banchi? Let's find out!" yelled the announcer. The layer was turned into a rocky mountain.

"Play attention to this film, Fumika. You next opponent is Nataku." Catherine said. Fumika nodded and stared at the screen.

"Sing, Banchi! I know you can! Angel, Fall In!" cried the opponent. Banchi shot right into the layer and landed on her legs. "Nataku, you're the strongest Fighting God! Angel, Fall In!" Cried Jason and threw Nataku into the Layer. Nataku zoomed in and surfed on the rocks.

"Angelic, Fight!" yelled announcer. Banchi leaped into the air, she was going to kick Nataku. "Nataku!" Jason yelled. Nataku disappeared. _Where did Nataku go?_ Fumika thought. Is he fast? Suddenly, Nataku appeared from no where and punched Banchi on the back.

Nataku jumped high on and suddenly stand on the Layer, sideways! _How did he do that?_ Fumika thought. Nataku was running on the Layer. Soon, he disappeared again.

Banchi opened her mouth and sang loudly. Nataku appeared again and fell in the rocks with his eyes closed. The voice was too loud. Banchi went closer. Nataku grabbed her leg and twirled her till she fell out of the Layer.

"Whoa! Victory, Angel Nataku! What a Fighting God!" yelled the announcer.

"You got all of that, Fumika?" Catherine asked as she off the television. Fumika was still staring blankly at the screen. "Um…Hello?" Catherine said in a goofy voice. Fumika snapped out of her thinking and shook her head, "Yes, I got it all. I'll have to go, Catherine. I need some time alone."

"Okay, bye, Fumika!" said Catherine. Fumika walked down the two hundred and fifty steps and said, "Good bye, misses and mister Camolous!" said Fumika as she dashed out of the door.

She was walking slowly on the streets with Rinrei on her shoulders. She was thinking again…

"_Good bye, Fumika. After work, I'll come back home, promise." Said a lady._

"_Okay, mom! I hope you finish your work soon!" said Fumika. The lady smiled and hugged her daughter, "Cara, take care of her." Said the lady. She sat on a taxi and drove off._

"Um… Hello? Fumika? You passed by Aunt Cara's house. Hello? Fumika?" asked Rinrei, snapping her fingers in front of Fumika. Fumika blinked, "Huh? Oh, right. Thanks for reminding me, Rinrei. Or we could have got lost."**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**This is the end of chapter 15. I'll be done with chapter 16 soon.


	16. Your Last Chance To Jinara

**Author's Note:  
**Chapter 16 us done! This battle is going to be exiting. Well, for me it is.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Your Last Chance to Jinara**_

The next day, the holidays of Fumika's school has started. Fumika and Rinrei had nothing to do, but just to stroll around the park. In the middle of the park, Fumika met Jason. He was throwing stones into the pond.

The stones were jumping once he threw them into the water. Fumika was entertained by the rocks jumping on the pond. Fumika went up to the pond and smiled, "How did you do that?" Fumika asked, looking at her reflection.

"What are you doing here, loser?" Jason asked and stopped throwing the rocks into the pond. "I was on a stroll. What about you?" Fumika asked. Jason looked up at the sky, "Nothing." He lied and threw his last two rocks before he walked away.

Fumika blinked, "Mean as ever. No matter how nice I am to him, he still acts rude." Fumika sighed and walked off.

Time passed by quickly, the Angelic Battle between Fumika and Jason was about to start. Fumika settled herself on the chair. "Who would win this battle? Who knows? Fumika Himura or the one and only, Jason Mihara, the son of the past champion?" asked the announcer. The Layer was turned into the moon.

"Nataku, you're the strongest Fighting God! Angel, Fall In!" cried Jason and threw Nataku into the Layer. "Angel Wings! Please shine the sun on Rinrei!" Fumika cried.

"Angelic, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Nataku ran to Rinrei, but then he disappeared. Rinrei look around her surroundings, but she saw nothing but the dark sky and the moon. She looked at the top and saw Nataku standing on the Layer!

_I'm going to try to push Nataku out of the Layer… It's risky, but I must give it a try!_ Fumika thought. _Rinrei, now! _Rinrei jumped up into the dark sky and charged at Nataku. Jason grinned as Nataku disappear again. Rinrei stopped when she felt something punch her on the back. Rinrei almost fell off the Layer, but she didn't.

Nataku appeared from no where and kicked Rinrei on the stomach. _How did Nataku do that? He must have been build for speed… I'm going to try this one out!_ Fumika thought.

Rinrei closed her eyes and put her hands together; she punched the ground with her hands and made the moon crack. Nataku disappear again. _Maybe he is traveling with the wind! Maybe that is how he was so fast, Fumika_ thought.

Rinrei looked up, she saw Nataku standing on the Layer. Rinrei jumped on the moon to avoid the cracks. Nataku charged down as soon as the earthquake stopped. Nataku ran down and punched Rinrei on the back. Rinrei was loosing her health points. But Nataku wasn't even injured.

"I normally won't be so rough on girls, but I always beat them when I wanted to fight with Jinara!" said Jason and grinned coldly. Jason closed his eyes and put down his cold grin. He made a warm smiled and hid his face from the crowd, "Watch me, Daigoro… watch this fight." Jason said and thought…

_A ten year old boy stood in the garden, crying all alone. "Why do you have to leave, Diagoro? Why? You helped me on so many things, but you just have to leave!" asked the boy. He repeated the same words all over and over again._

"_Jason, don't cry." Said a woman. She was about to walk to Jason. But a man held he shoulders and stopped her, "Enough, Misaki. No matter how hard we try, he won't stop crying. He would just cry until he gets tired. He will stop crying one day…"_

Jason put up his cold grin again and looked at the fight. Nataku was still disappearing. He wasn't at all injured. But Rinrei's health points kept going low and lower.

"Fumika… Fumika…. Will you win for me?" whispered Tania on the second floor. Fumika was puzzled, she never knew an Angel can be that fast, or stand on the Layer too. This was hard, but Fumika must beat Jason.

"Round one, over!" yelled the announcer. Ayumi took Rinrei and put her in the scanner for healing. "What should I do, Ayumi? This is a puzzle." Fumika said. Ayumi typed a few words and said, "I'm not sure either. But you have to find it out yourself."

Fumika sighed and looked at Jason. He was hiding his face from the crowd. Nataku was no need for healing. The announcer continued, "Angels, continue your fight!"

Nataku disappeared again. Rinrei was having a hard time to attack Nataku. But then, Fumika saw something. She observed how Nataku disappeared. He faded away instead of running with his legs. _Invisibility!_ Fumika thought. _It wasn't speed all this time! Rinrei, concentrate._

Rinrei closed her eyes. It was silent. But Rinrei heard noises. It was the sound of footsteps running on the ground. The sound seemed to be running up the Layer. Soon, Nataku appeared on where the footsteps leaded.

"That's it! I finally found it!" Fumika cried. Jason frowned, "What is this girl talking about?" Nataku ran down the Layer and disappeared. _It's true! He did fade away!_ Fumika thought for the last time.

"Rinrei, here's your chance!" Fumika cried. Rinrei closed her eyes and listened. She lift up her hand and punched something at the back of her. Nataku appeared and fell.

"Nataku, she knows!" Jason yelled. Fumika never noticed before, but he wasn't really grinning coldly. He was forcing the cold grin on his face. Jason yelled, "My real target is Jinara!"

"Why? Why do you have to be so mean everytime? You're even mean when you play Angelic Layer, Jason." Fumika said. "All the coldness came out by force, is that it, Jason?" Fumika continued.

Jason forced a colder grin and tried to act as cold as ever, "What a bunch of crap you're talking!"

Fumika frowned and said, "You don't need to act like this. Even though your brother died. You don't need to. You can still be the kind Jason people use to know."

Jason felt like doing a sad look, but he forced an angry one, "Shut up will you? Just shut up!" Jason cried, "Nataku!" Nataku disappeared and jumped on the Layer. Rinrei closed her eyes and concentrate on Nataku's foot steps.

"Did you listen, Jason? What I said is true. No matter how much you miss your brother, he will still be by you side. Nataku is already a reminder, isn't he?" Fumika asked.

Jason frowned, but he was quiet. He shook his head, "Stop it, you're confusing me on purpose! Nataku!" Nataku appeared in front of Rinrei. Rinrei held Nataku's hand and twirled him around.

"No, I'm not, Jason. You're making everyone hate you!" Fumika continued. Jason clutched his hands and yelled, "I don't care! Everyone hates me now! There is nothing else I can do!"

"There is. You can dump your coldness and bring back the old Jason. The one everyone liked." Fumika continued. Rinrei spun Nataku around and threw Nataku onto the Layer. Nataku wasn't out of the Layer yet. He was still standing on the Layer.

"No, I won't do it! I'll never pick that Jason back!" Jason yelled. Nataku ran down the Layer and disappeared. He seems to be running around Rinrei now. "I will win the championships! Beat Tania Russly and Jinara! My brother never gets to beat Jinara! I'll beat her for him!" Jason continued

"I mean, won't your brother be happier? If you were the kind Jason he always knew?" Fumika asked. Nataku appeared and was about to kick Rinrei on the back. But Rinrei dodge it.

Jason was quiet. He let go of his anger and did a sad face. Jason shook his head and lost his cold grin. He did a gentle smile and said, "I'll never fail this one!" Fumika smiled. She was glad to see Jason did that smile.

The fight continues when round three starts. Ayumi typed a few words on the keyboard and said, "Wow, Fumika. I didn't know you will even help your enemy." Fumika smiled and said, "My mom always says to help people, even if their not your friends."

Ayumi threw Rinrei to Fumika. Soon, both Angels were back in the Layer. Nataku jumped up on the Layer again and disappeared. Rinrei was better this time. She hit Nataku on the Layer. Nataku pressed against the Layer and fell off.

The crowd was silent. But they cheered for Fumika and Rinrei as soon as the announcer yelled, "Victory, Angel Rinrei!"

Fumika umped off her egg-shaped chair and picked Nataku up. She walked to Jason and gave Nataku back to Jason, "Here, this one belongs to you." Rinrei smiled and bowed guiltily. "I'm sorry I broke your chance! You should have won!"

Jason smiled and said, "It's alright. Congratulations, Fumika." He lifted his hand and shook Fumika's. Fumika smiled and ran out. She opened the door and stopped when she heard Jason said, "I love you, Fumika." But Fumika pretended not to hear a thing and walked out.**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**Phew! It was hard to type the words, 'I love you' Glad that was over! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!


	17. Don't Cry

**Author's Note:  
**Hey, guys! The story is going to come to an end soon. But here goes!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Don't Cry**_

Fumika woke up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and picked Rinrei up. She giggled, "We won, Rinrei. But still…" Fumika remembered what Jason said the other day. "Ah, it was a joke! He's messing up with my mind as well!" Fumika continued.

Fumika changed to her clothes and sighed, "Chirstmas is coming. I guess it's only me you and Aunt Cara. Mom won't be able to celebrate Christmas with us now." Fumika smiled, "Oh, let's not get to that topic! Let's go!"

Fumika ran downstairs and ate her breakfast. Aunt Cara came out from the kitchen and said, "Great job on yesterday's fight, Fumika." Fumika put down her fork and said, "You saw my fights? I thought you never do!" Fumika said excitingly.

Aunt Cara nodded, "I never told you, but yesterday's fight was awesome." Fumika gobbled her food and said, "Thanks, Aunt Cara! I'll have to go now! I'm going to watch an Angelic Fight about Tania Russly today! I'm going to see her fight with Catherine! Hm… who would I vote?" Fumika asked herself and smiled, "Anyway, bye Aunt Cara!"

Fumika walked outside with Rinrei on her shoulders. I'm going to take a short cut. Fumika thought. Fumika walked slowly and stopped when she spotted a figure walking her way. Ah! It was Jason! Fumika thought. Maybe I'll take the longer road. Fumika turned around and walked away.

Fumika reached the Angelic Layer Battle Arena just in time. She saw Ayumi there. Fumika waved and ran to Ayumi. "Are these seats taken?" Fumika asked and pointed on two chairs. Ayumi shook her head, "No, their not, sit down."

Fumika sat beside Ayumi and waited for the fight to start. "May I sit here?" asked a voice suddenly. Ayumi didn't hear anything; she was wearing headphones and listening to Pop Music.

Fumika recognized the voice. She slowly turned to look at her side. She guessed it correct, it was Jason. Fumika blushed and tried to act confident like she never heard what he said yesterday. _Wait, he was messing up with my mind! It isn't true._ Fumika thought. Fumika was about to reject his request, but she didn't. Instead, she nodded slowly.

"The battle between Angel Jinara and Angel Chikori, and their deuces, the champion, Tania Russly and Catherine Camolous!" yelled the announcer. The Layer was turned into a rocky mountain. Ayumi pulled down her headphones quickly and yelled excitedly, "Great! It started! I'm rooting for you Catherine!" Ayumi looked at Fumika and pointed to Jason, "Since when he got here?"

Fumika looked up and said, "Uh… when you were listening to Pop Music, Ayumi. He came a few minutes ago." Fumika replied. She was about to yell out whom she was rooting for, but Catherine and Tania are both of her friends, who should she vote for?

"I'm voting for…" Fumika whispered. "Vote for the ones that you know the best." Jason said and yelled out, "Go, Catherine!" But Fumika didn't root for anyone. She seems to be both on their sides. Catherine helped her to get started with Angelic Layer, while Tania helped her to be confident and win every fight.

Soon, both Angels were in the Layer. "Angelic, Fight!" yelled the announcer. Chikori charged towards Jinara with a punch. But Jinara dodged it by just walking one step to the left. Chikori tried it again, this time with and kick. Jinara dodged that too. But Jinara held Chikori's leg and twirled her around. Jinara let go of Chikori's leg which caused Chikori to fly up the air. Chikori was close on falling out of the Layer, but she knocked on a rocky wall instead.

Chikoi fell down and stood up. "You're hard…" said Chikori as she ran round Jinara without stopping. Jinara did nothing but just stand there. Jinara closed her eyes and opened them quickly. She ran forwards and punched Chikori.

Chikori wasn't fast enough and Jinara's concentration is good. Chikori was loosing many health points. This time it was Jinara's turned. She ran around Chikori. She was much faster, Chikori wasn't good at concentrating. But she tried to catch where Jinara was. But then, Jinara punched Chikori on the back.

Chikori quickly stood up and was preparing to punch Jinara, but the announcer yelled, "Round one, over!" Catherine was having a hard time on thinking how to defeat Chikori. Kauro was healing Chikori. She spoke as she threw Chikori to Catherine, "Try doing a few of Jinara's moves. Maybe she is weak against them."

Catherine nodded and threw Chikori back into the Layer. Tania's helper, Shumira, was healing Jinara. Shumira gave Jinara back to Tania and asked, "Why don't you use Nature Blast on Round Two?"

"Maybe I will do that on Round Three. I'm going to give Catherine Camolous another chance." Tania said and threw Jinara back into the Layer. "Round Two, starts!" Soon, both Angels started fighting again.

Chikori put her hands together and closed her eyes. She punched the ground hardly which caused an earthquake on the rocky mountain. Jinara was dodging every crack that was chasing her. She jumped and ran on what is left of the ground. Jinara stopped as soon as the earthquake stopped.

"Try harder, Chikori." Said Jinara, "After all, that is my move you're using." It was really Jinara's move. Catherine must have used it for Chikori. "Observe how I really do it." She closed her eyes and put her hands together. She punched the ground hardly which caused the earthquake to be stronger than ever! What is left of the ground has been turned into dust.

Chikori tried to avoid every crack, but she fell down one large crack. She held the rock tightly incase she falls off. Jinara looked down, the same time Chikori jumped up and mange to kick Jinara under the chin. But soon, Round Two was over.

The both Angels were being healed. "What are you going to do, Catherine? You did one of Tania Russly's moves, but it still didn't work." Said Kauro as she threw Chikori back to Catherine. Catherine looked at Chikori and smiled, "I'll try something different."

"Here's your chance. Round three is about to start." Said Shumira and gave Jinara back to Tania. Tania took Jinara, but she didn't answer. She threw Jinara back into the Layer.

Chikori twirled around into a huge volcano, thunder and lightning came out. It was being zapped everywhere. The lightning headed to Jinara. Jinara dodged every thing. The lightning was fast, so it managed to surround Jinara.

"You're going to be zap, if you don't touch the lightning!" said Chikori. But nothing happened to Jinara, "Forget it." Jinara said. She jumped out from a small opening. She jumped up into the air as silver and gold light shone everywhere. When the light faded away, Jinara was flying in the air with Angel Wings.

"Jinara's Angel Wings had been revealed!" yelled the announcer. Jinara put her hands together, leaving a small opening in the middle. Suddenly, fire zapped out with lightning surrounding it. It headed to Chikori and blasted at her. The whole Layer was covered with light. When the light faded away, smoke covered the Layer.

Chikori was on the floor – Fainted. "Victory, Angel Jinara! Looks like there is no match for Angel Jinara!" The crowd cheered loudly. Catherine picked up Chikori and walked out of the Arena. "Not bad." Said a voice suddenly.

Catherine looked around and saw Kouyuu under the three.

Tania smiled and jumped out of her egg-shaped chair; she pushed her hair aside and waved to the crowd.

Fumika saw how Tania really looked like, she wasn't ugly at all, and why would she want to hide her face away? The crowd cheered louder. "I'm not longer Tania Russly! I'm Ariana Himura!"

How did she know my mother's name, she's calling herself that too. Has she gone mad? Fumika thought. "Hey, Fumika, a second there, I heard your back name! God, it's hilarious! I might need to go and check my ear up." Ayumi laughed.

Fumika stood up and looked down, she remembered…

_It was a lovely day in the park; Fumika was only fiver years old that time. Fumika was chasing butterflies. "Mom, come play with me!" A woman sat on a wooden bench. She seems to be tired, she looks pale._

"_Mom, are you alright? Come, let's go home." Fumika said and held her mother's hand. "Alright, let's go."_

_The next day, Tania sat on the taxi and waved goodbye to Fumika. "Good bye, Fumika!" cried the woman weakly._

Fumika shook her head and blinked, "Sit down Fumika." Ayumi said, "There are people at the back." Fumika looked down at Ayumi as she walked out of the Angelic Layer Battle Arena.

"Our next and last battle, Fumika Himura and like she said, Ariana Himura!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered loudly. Ariana walked out of the Arena while everyone waited inside. Ariana looked at her surroundings, but Fumika was not found.

Ariana sighed and walked to a park. Fumika was deep in the park, she was sitting on the bench where Ariana used to sit on.

_Who I treat as a friend… is someone I loved. She's so close to me, but I never noticed… Why did she do this to me… she has a disease, but I don't care, I never care about the disease. This is so unfair…_ Fumika thought. Rinrei was sitting on her shoulders and was quiet. Rinrei wanted to comfort Fumika, but she was afraid that she was say something wrong and it will made Fumika more upset. So, she stayed quiet.

Fumika was quiet as well, but then, she wiped a tear away. "Fumika… Fumika…" whispered a voice suddenly. Fumika clutched her hands tightly and pretended not to hear anything. Fumika knew who it was. It was Ariana.

Ariana sat beside Fumika and smiled, "Don't cry, Fumika."**

* * *

Authors' Note:  
**This chapter was a long one. It is it good enough?


	18. Togather Again

**Author's Note:  
**The next chapter is finally up! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Together Again**_

"Fumika, never cry in front of me. It makes me sad too." Said Aiana. But tears kept on falling down her cheeks. She kept silent and wiped away her tears. "Fumika, you know how happy I am, when I met you under the old oak tree that day."

Fumika remembered the day under the oak tree, the first time she met Tania. But that was just Tania, it was Ariana now. But Fumika was too sad to answer any o Ariana's questions.

Ariana was about to cry as well, but she forced a smile and said, "I lied, Fumika. I'm sorry." She held Fumika's hand gently, Fumika was about to pull it away, but she didn't want to. Instead, she held Ariana's hand back.

When Fumika felt her hand touching her mother's, she couldn't help but burst into tears, she hug her mother tightly like she use to and cried. Ariana wiped a tear drop that was dripping down her eyes, she hugged Fumika back and said, "We're together again, don't cry anymore."

At the Angelic Layer Battle Arena, "Uh… we seem to have lost them! But what the hack! Um…" muttered the announcer nervously. "Uh… one plus one equals?" asked the announcer.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd yelled impatiently. They started to throw their snacks on the announcer. "Ah! Stop it! You all are messing up the place! Stop, I say, stop!" cried the announcer. This made the crowd angrier; they started to throw more food at him

It's not for long when a lady dressed in a grey uniform came in. She whispered a few things to the announcer and walked away. The announcer smiled and nodded, "Everybody, the fighters are back!"

The crowd became silent; soon, Fumika and Ariana were walking into the Arena. The crowd cheered wildly. They were holding hands; they stopped walking and stood in front of the Layer. The spot light shone on them.

Fumika smiled and whispered, "Mom?"

"Yes?" Ariana replied.

"We'll be together again, won't we?" she asked.

Ariana was silent, but she smiled and spoke, "Yes, we shall. We'll be a family again!"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Oh… This one was over the short limits. But I'll make the next one longer, okay? 


	19. Finally Together Again

**Author's Note:  
**New chapter up!

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Finally Together Again_**

The two settled themselves on their egg-shaped chairs. Fumika breathed in and smiled, "Mom, I might be fighting with you, but it doesn't mean that I won't loose!"

"Ah, the fight will finally begin! Who will win this time? The champion Ariana Himura or Fumika Himura?" yelled the announcer. The Layer was turned into a forest with tall trees and other plants.

Ariana smiled and picked Jinara up, "I guess, may the best win." She said, "Jinara, the Angel that will never loose, Angel, Fall In!" Ariana threw Jinara into the Layer.

"Angel Wings, please shine the sun on Rinrei! Angel, Fall In!" cried Fumika and threw Rinrei into the Layer.

"Angelic, Fight!" yelled the announcer.

Rinrei charged to Jinara, but she found herself punching on the air. Jinara is quick; she disappears in a blink of an eye. Jinara punched Rinrei on the back. Rinrei knocked on a tall tree, but she stood up and ran to Jinara. She jumped up and lifted her leg for a kick, but Jinara dodged that. She jumped up in the air too.

When Rinrei was about to land, Jinara went slightly higher and punched Rinrei on the back. Rinrei fell down on the floor. Jinara pulled Rinrei up and was about to knock her on a sharp rock, but Rinrei was careful and fast, she broke the rock before Jinara can hurt her.

"You're not bad." Said Jinara. Rinrei somersaulted and said, "Thanks, you too." Rinrei charged to Jinara and kicked her on the back. Jinara fell down and lifted out her legs. She uses her legs and grabs Rinrei's, which caused her to fall.

Jinara stood up and held Rinrei's hand. She spun her around and threw her near the Layer. Rinrei stood up quickly and gained her balance. Rinrei put her hands together and closed her eyes, she punched the floor.

The earthquake strike, the whole place was rumbling. The cracks ran to Jinara. Jinara jumped on what is left. She jumped on a tall oak tree. Jinara jumped up and jumped high up.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone brightly, Jinara's Angel Wings spread out from her back. Angelic put her hands together and formed out a Fireball with water surrounding it. She blasted it at Rinrei.

Suddenly, Rinrei turned into the color red, green, yellow, blue. Those colors were surrounding her. The Fireball was charging to Rinrei, but when it blasted to Rinrei, The Fireball disappeared, Rinrei was still standing there.

"Amazing indeed! We'll have you interview Fumika Himura later!" yelled the announcer.

Jinara put her hands together again, and this time, the beam was fire, water, ice, lightning, grass, all blend in together. Jinara blasted the beam at Rinrei. When the beam faded away, Rinrei was still alive, but she lost an amount of her health points!

"This is awesome! No Angel can live through that!" yelled the announcer.

Rinrei jumped up and flash of silver light shone brightly, when the light faded away, Angel Wings spread out from Rinrei's back! "Rinrei!" Fumika cried with joy.

Rinrei flew to Jinara and put her hands together. A colorful beam shot out from her hands. It was Aurora all this time! It shot on Jinara, there was a huge flash of light in the whole Layer!

The light faded slowly, when the light faded away, Jinara was lying on the floor – Fainted. The crowd was silent, there wasn't a sound to be made. Rinrei walked out from a blanket of smoke.

"Uh… Victory, Angel Rinrei! The new champions!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd cheered wildly. Fumika smiled, it's over…" Fumika jumped down from her chair ran to Ariana. Ariana came down from her chair and went to Fumika.

"Uh…mom, forgive me that I have beaten you!" said Fumika guiltily with a bow.

Ariana patted Fumika's shoulders and smiled, "Never bow to me, Fumika."

Fumika hugged her mother and said, "Mom, let's go home!"**

* * *

Author's Note:  
**

That was a reunion… But it's so nice. 


	20. The End

**Author's Note:  
**I'm really happy on writing this fic, but I'm sorry it must come to an end…**

* * *

**

_Chapter 20: The End_

Aunt Cara was only twenty two years old, but she ended up getting engage to another man. Fumika's going to get an uncle now.

Kauro and her family ended up building a Dojo for students to learn the way of Kendo sword fighting. Yaone was learning moves of it too.

Ayumi and Harmony was leading their normal lives. Ayumi was attending to train harder for the next championships.

Megumi was still training Kouhime as always. Her life of turning to an adult is nearer and nearer. But that didn't stop her from playing Angelic Layer!

Catherine was still staying with her parents, living happy lives, but she just can't stand when her parents punished her for saying some words she shouldn't. She was attending to train Chikori more often and maybe beat Fumika in the championships someday. After all, it is her turn to be friends with the champion.

Catherine was walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, and managed to catch Kouryuu's heart. Kouryuu and Catherine were now walking together.

This is odd, Jason was asking Fumika out! But the odd thing is that Fumika didn't even notice that he was asking her out for dates. Maybe she does, I guess she is just playing hard to get, trying to pretend that Jason was just her friend now.

As for Fumika, she was finally living happily with her mother. Soon, Tokyo has gone more advances. They even found the medicine to cure Ariana's disease! Let us see what's happening now…

Ah, yes, they were walking in the park Fumika usually go when Fumika was five years old.

**The End…**


End file.
